A Love as Strong as Theirs
by D-Chan-67
Summary: This is a one shot of Nate and Elena in Uncharted 3 after he comes back from being captured.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Uncharted Series/ Nate and Elena, Naughty Dog owns it.  
This is a one shot of Nate and Elena in Uncharted 3 after he comes back from being captured.

A/N: I just love this scene I think it's the cutest ever and it show how much Nate cares about Elena. So if this doesn't make any sense I'm sorry. I'm also using the clip from that scene.

Chapter 1: I'm sorry

Nate coughed as he stood up, he had a lungful of water but he made it to land. He was soaking wet from being in the water and as he walked not knowing where he was going. People looked at him as he past making his way toward the town.

"How is goin?" He asked one of the guys who looked at him. He finally knew where he was and he knew where he was going to go. On his way he thought about his fight with Elena and how he just let her walk out of his life. She wanted to go to Yemen for her job, but Nate didn't want her to get hurt.

"_Nate this will be a great opportunity for me. Why won't you accept that?" Elena asked. _

"_I just don't want to see you hurt. It dangerous out there and I want you to come back to me. I don't want to see you like I did at shambala." Nate stated. Elena sighed she had enough. _

"_I'm done with this, Nate I'm going whether you want me to or not!" She yelled "I can't take it anymore. I can't do anything anymore without you having to bitch and complain about everything. I work and if you have a problem with it then fine I'm done with you." She yelled. _

"_Elena! Don't do this!" Nate yelled after her as she slammed their door. She grabbed her suitcase and started packing. After an hour of packing she had finally walked out of the room. Nate had sat down at the island, he had a drink in his hand and he was looking down. _

"_I'm leaving to stay with a family member till my plane leaves." She told Nate carrying two of her suitcases down the stairs and into her car. After carrying the rest of her bags to the car, she took the house key off the key ring and set it on the island leaving Nate to drink by himself. Nate never tried to stop her, knowing that she wouldn't listen anyways._

_Two weeks later Sully walked into the house and saw Nate sitting on the couch holding the key in one hand and a bottle in the other. He looked a mess and Sully sat next to him._

"_Nate, you need to get out of the house and get your mind away from her. Chloe called the other day asking about you. She's worried about you." He said calmly not wanting to anger Nate. When Nate didn't respond he sighed and took the bottle out of his hand, putting on the coffee table. Nate placed the key in his hand not wanting the pain of the dealing with Elena. A month later Nate and Sully went out to find Drake's trail on the way Nate had gotten into the tangle losing the ring in the process. He came out of nowhere and tried to choke Nate. Nate was quicker and punched the guy in the stomach. After a few more punches and being thrown into a tree Nate finally pulled out his gun and shot the man. Nate stared at the man; he was gasping being shot in the stomach and was losing blood fast. He finally collapsed and took his last breath. Nate turned and smiled at Sully and continued on his way. Sully looked down and saw a shine he picked it up. It was Nate's wedding ring and Sully had managed to find it after the fight and he held on to it. On the ride home Nate had noticed the ring was gone and he frowned knowing that it was gone for good now. Five months later he was face to face with Elena. When they had to call Elena to get the passports to be allowed in, he was afraid to even talk to her having Sully call her. _

Now he was coming closer to the village where he was drugged and dragged off to a pirate's ship. He stumbled into the house where Elena was staying. She was on the phone.

"Alright. Alright. Yeah. Yeah I understand. Can you call me if anything changes." She was pacing back and forth when she saw him. Elena stopped dead in her track

"Oh my god. I got to go." She said and hung up the phone. She watched him stumble in. "Nate!" She exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hey" He said patting her on the back. "I thought this was frowned upon" He continued.

"Shut up." She said "I really thought you were gone this time. "

"Nah…" He said. She touched his face, her looked at her and saw concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Is uh…Is Sully…?" She knew what he was going to ask. He looked sadden, tired and in pain.

Elena looked down. "He's alive."

Nate sighed in relief "Oh thank God." He started to walk towards the couch.

"But they got him." she added

"What?" He turned back to look at her confused. "Where?"

"They're in a convoy, headed into the desert." She said placing her hand on her hips.

Nate sighed. "We got to go…" He cut himself short and tried to head for the door when Elena stopped him. She grabbed him and looked him in the eyes. She could see how badly he want to go and save Sully.

"Whoa-whoah, whoa no" She said pushing him towards the couch. He need to get some rest before they went out. Also it wasn't that simple, she had talked to someone about getting to Sully but for now it had to wait. "No, it's not….It's not that simple." Nate fell on the couch and she walked over and shut the door so no one could hear what they were saying. "They've got at least two days' head start on us. So we'll never catch up."

She walked back over to him. He looked at her. "We've got to try."

"Listen." She said sitting down next to him " I've got a plan. But we've only got one shot at this." Clearing off the table so she could show Nate the plan.

"Okay" he said with a hint of confusion. "_What is she up too?_" He questioned in his head and looked down at the table.

"They're loading up a cargo plane at the airport." Elena pointed to a spot on the page " They're going to make a supply drop to the convoy." She made a few other motions and looked back at Nate.

"We gotta be on that plane." He commented and leaned towards the couch again.

"Exactly" She responded as she knew where they needed to go and how to get there.

"You do realize that means parachuting in right?" He asked. He wanted to go now more than ever and was getting somewhat antsy even though his body ached all over.

Elena laughed somewhat and smiled. "We've done it before." Nate just shook his head.

"Not well." Elena looked away and shook her head. "Okay, I could really use a glass of water then…."Elena knew that was going to happen. "We ought to get going." He tried to get up to leave but once again Elena stopped him. She placed her hands on him to keep him still.

"No no no no no no. My contact at the airport says that the plane isn't taking off until dawn. In the meantime, just try to get a couple hours' sleep." Nate went to sit up

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said and Elena pulled him so he would lay down on the lap.

"C'mon alright? He'll call if anything changes." She said and Nate laid down on her. He was really sore so it felt good to lay down.

"You were really gonna do all this on your own, huh?" He questioned, she looked down at him.

"For Sully-yeah." She answered. She started to rub his arm as he adjusted on the couch.

"I really like the way you think." He stated.

"I know." She said running her fingers though his hair.

"No, I mean that's…." he couldn't figure out how to put it but Elena knew even without the explanation.

"I know what you mean." She looked up and Nate looked at her hand and took it slowly.

"I'm sorry." He said closing his eyes.

"I know." She said. He was apologizing about putting her though this but more so on the argument that led to their divorce.

She sighed and thought about taking a nap to but she was more concerned with Nate getting the sleep he needed. Elena thought about the night that they broke up, she had cried the whole ride home. A week later Elena flew off to her job in Yemen where she eventually met up with Nate and Sully and got sucked up into whatever Nate was doing. She closed her eyes for what seemed like a minute but when she woke back up it was an hour and a half before the plane would leave. She woke up Nate and they ended up leaving to go to the airport in search of Sully.

A/N: Once again sorry if it sucked. I had a hard time writing this one since it's a lot of talking more than anything. I would love to thank my friend Becca for reading this over and thank you for reading this. Reviews would be really nice :D


End file.
